Pagalpanti (2019 film)
}} | runtime = | country = India | language = Hindi | budget = | gross = | writers = }} Pagalpanti ( ) is an upcoming 2019 Indian romantic comedy film directed by Anees Bazmee. It is produced by Bhushan Kumar, Abhishek Pathak, Krishan Kumar and Kumar Mangat. The leading cast of the film is Anil Kapoor, John Abraham, Ileana D'Cruz, Arshad Warsi, Pulkit Samrat, Kriti Kharbanda, Urvashi Rautela and Saurabh Shukla. The film is based on an Indian superstition about ‘Shani’ Saturn. The filming started on 17 February 2019 and is scheduled to be released on 22 November 2019. Cast * Anil Kapoor as Wifi * John Abraham as Raj * Ileana D'Cruz as Sanjana * Arshad Warsi as Junky * Pulkit Samrat as Chandu * Kriti Kharbanda as Jhanvi * Urvashi Rautela as Kavya * Saurabh Shukla as Raja Sahab Production ;Development Pagalpanti was announced on 21 September 2018. In November the director of the film Anees Bazmee went to London for location hunting. Sharing details on the film he stated that the movie is an out-and-out comedy and will be shot in London. He said, "I am going for the recce in a few days time to close on the exact locations in London." Later in April Bazmee shared his experiences of shooting in London. In a statement he said, "Shooting in London was not less then a roller-coaster ride. We had a few difficulties considering the weather conditions there." ;Filming The principal photography of the film started on 17 February 2019. Pagalpanti is shot in London and Leeds in a 90-day schedule. Giving details on locations the director Anees Bazmee informed that shooting is scheduled in a jungle close to Carlton Gardens and at Allerton Towers, a 35-acre park in South Liverpool. On 6 March 2019 Arshad Warsi tweeted that he was enjoying working in the film. On 17 March 2019, Anees Bazmee tweeted that he could not believe that one month has already passed. The London schedule of the film ended in the last week of April 2019, with this principal photography of the film was completed. Marketing and release 8 March 2019, the International Women's Day, turned into a promotional event for the film. The director of the film, Anees Bazmee, while on location in London for filming of Pagalpanti celebrated the day with his female cast and crew. He threw a party for the film's three leading ladies Ileana D'Cruz, Kriti Kharbanda, Urvashi Rautela and the female crew members who incidentally outnumber the male crew members. Anees Bazmee, while filming in Leeds, revealed details about the character played by John Abraham. Ahead of the release of the film a sequel has been planned. Kumar Mangat, the producer said "It is going to be a big franchise, and our team has started work on the script for part two...." The release date of the film was advanced and is scheduled for release on 22 November 2019. References External links * * [https://www.bollywoodhungama.com/movie/pagalpanti/ Pagalpanti at Bollywood Hungama] Category:2019 films Category:Indian films Category:Hindi-language films Category:2010s Hindi-language films Category:Films directed by Anees Bazmee Category:Upcoming Hindi-language films Category:Upcoming films Category:Films shot in London Category:Films shot in England